


Reason

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [170]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge thinks that Wes has issues with logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason

“Poor Hobbie.” Wes frowned, watching his friend as he made his way across the mess hall to drop off his empty tray. Hobbie limped slightly, having pulled a muscle in his thigh.

“Why ‘poor Hobbie’? It isn’t as though he hasn’t been injured before, Wes.” Wedge sipped his caf, quirking an eyebrow at his fellow pilot. “He’ll probably do worse later.”

Wes shrugged, playing with the remnants of his food, “I know but this time it was my fault that he got hurt.”

“What?” Wedge set his cu down so he could spear Wes with a look of incredulity. “Hobbie tripped over a pallet in the loading docks because he was too busy flirting with one of the supply clerks to look where he was walking. He would be fine if he had been paying attention to his duty.”

“Well, yes, but he was only on duty there because he was being punished, and the only reason he was being punished was that I had blackmailed him into helping me with that prank last week. So if I hadn’t done that he would never have gotten in trouble, been punished or injured. Therefore it is my fault.” Wes crossed his arms over his chest, frowning deeply.

Wedge laughed. “You know you’re crazy, right? That is horrible logic, Wes, and while you do have a good chain of events there the fact remains that Hobbie was letting himself be distracted by a pretty girl and no one but himself could be blamed for that. Would you take credit if he had gotten a date with that young clerk?”

“He did get a date with her. She felt sorry for him when he got hurt.” Wes shrugged, “I guess I wasn’t taking credit for that though.” He brightened slightly, “But maybe I should. Hobbie has gotten a lot of pity dates after I get him into trouble.”

Wedge rolled his eyes, “Trying to reason with you is like trying to teach a nerf to paint houses.”


End file.
